Now Climb My Sugar Walls
by EleanorLilyPotter
Summary: Cold-blooded executives Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky have just closed the deal on a highly successful merger. But they did not expect the angelic looking Kurt Hummel to be part of their promised entertainment for the night. Threesome, bp!Kurt.
1. When You Rock

**WARNING: **Threesome, bp!Kurt (that reads boy!pussy).

**A/N:** I meant to keep this as a Tumblr-affair only, the thought what the hell. Everyone deserves some sugar. This first part is sadly smut-free. But others will come. Beware of the author's shameful lack of knowledge concerning anything related to business, mergers, and the like. She's just here for the porn and doesn't have the excuse of this being the fill to GKM prompt, sadly. It all came from her own pervvy mind.

* * *

Sebastian turns to Dave, cocking his head slightly.

"What do you think?"

Dave smirks predatorily; Sebastian can see him _salivating_ for the kill.

"They're fucking _desperate_."

They had expected it, of course. Small family-business _turned_ highly successful company _turned_ biggest grossing enterprise in its field _turned_ most resounding failure of all times. The big man, the kind of head-shark Sebastian would have given his left hand to be introduced to, had passed away barely a year before, leaving the whole obscenely profiting monstrosity to his wayward fuckwad of a son. His disease ridden guts had probably been prompting him into a hell of a guilt-trip over missed-childhoods and disownments and other bullshit like that; however, the said fuckwad, as predicted by anyone but the decrypt Hayes himself, had proceeded to send his father a huge fuck-you just two months after the funeral, amassing everything he could and ripping to pieces whatever was left.

No one had wanted to touch the derelict empire – not even the leftovers of the Hayes family, butthurt as they probably were over the will – save for Dave and Sebastian's boss. He had admired Hayes to the point of obsession and had donned black for the entire year; Sebastian was used to shrugging and telling Dave that the man could jerk off to all the old newspaper clippings he wanted to – he was still really goddamn brilliant, and if he'd seen a shine of potential in the Hayes' legacy, then all they had to do was shut their fucking mouths and swallow like good boys. Dave had developed an irritating tendency to smother Sebastian with his pillow whenever Sebastian kept droning on after a really good fuck, trying to convince himself that they were not committing career suicide by letting Ackerman lead them down the fucking rabbit-hole.

And now they here they were, sitting across a ridiculously huge table that had obviously seen the grandeur of greater days, but now only served as witness to the most pathetic merger deal Sebastian had ever seen. It was only the two of them plus that sniveling butt licking bitch of a vice-president and a couple of stand-ins that did nothing more than nod eagerly at any bullshit that came out of Dave or Sebastian's mouths.

It was long over now. The contracts had been signed; Dave had that half-stunned, utterly-pleased-with-himself kind of look on his face, the same he always sported coming out of a dingy bathroom in one of their favorite clubs, a wide-eyed, gaping and limping twink trailing close behind him. The VP and his cocksucking buddies had vanished with veiled promises of a post-merger after-party entertainment; Sebastian hadn't even known a party was being thrown, and who the fuck celebrated having just been screwed over on the dry? They were apparently _not_ going to the party, but directly to the entertainment, whatever it might entail. He could see that Dave's hunger had faded as soon as the VP's pen touched the paper; he knew his roommate well enough to realize Dave had much rather drive back to their place, change into his sweats and crash on the couch with one of his Kevin Bacon's favorites and a extra-large anchovy pizza.

However, Sebastian was in the mood to be entertained, as deplorable as it turned out to be; he had never been prone to dismissing dedicated worshippers, and all the employees they had crossed paths with on their way to the meetings room had looked ready to drop down and spread their legs right there on the fugly carpeted floor. So Dave would just have to suck it up – no matter how good his ass always look in those ratty sweats – and play the winsome yet respectful and caring half, while Sebastian went on being as much of a disdainful smug bastard as he pleased.


	2. Then You've Got'em

******WARNING: **Threesome, bp!Kurt (that reads boypussy).

**A/N:** Getting there.

* * *

Sebastian rolled his eyes when Dave fidgeted in his seat for the hundredth time. Sure, their entertainment had turned out to be a manifestation of the late Hayes' renowned obsession with "danse du ventre", but that was not reason to act like a spoiled little brat.

The show _was_ a depressing bust, however. Sebastian had come to know one or two things about Hayes over his years with Ackerman; the first of them had been that the man was a classy old fuck with a weakness for the truly authentic. The sleazy show Dave and him were being graced with was neither classy nor authentic in the least; the girls (some of them looking dangerously close to being underage) were better fitted for pole-dancing than whatever travesty of the in-itself travesty that was belly-dancing – and the costumes were gaudy enough to make his eyes sting.

To say nothing of the fact that neither Dave nor Sebastian were buying whatever it was that the VP's personal harem were selling.

_That_ more than anything convinced Sebastian of the godsend gift Ackerman was to the pathetic fucker, and why exactly Dave and him had been obscenely pampered all the way to the Hayes' city mansion. He felt insulted knowing that not even the most superficial check had been done on them in order to warn the VP's lackeys of the fact that tits of various sizes and shapes would not be the best enticement for them. Such a glaring lack of good-business skills Sebastian had never encountered.

But well. The champagne was not undrinkable, the lighting was bearable, and all the others were silent for once, mouths gaping open as one of the most 'gifted' dancers wiggled her hips lewdly; Sebastian spotted a string of saliva connecting one of the younger associate's weak chin to the collar of his dress shirt. He was starting to lean sideways to point it out to Dave when he noticed that his roommate was no longer shifting restlessly and checking his wristwatch every five seconds; Dave was stock-still in his seat, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on the dancers, doing an depressingly accurate imitation of their companions. Sebastian searched the small improvised stage for whatever had caught Dave's attention; maybe one of the dancers had an uncommonly hairy chest? It wasn't normally Dave's style, but maybe he'd had managed to snatch more champagne flutes than Sebastian had even laid his eyes on.

He looked harder.

_Oh. That's it, then_.

There was a smaller line of dancers behind the girls – a line of _male_ dancers. Only boys, really, scrawny and graceless, stumbling back and forth over the stage, moving their pale twig-like arms in an appalling windmill fashion.

And then there was him.

Sebastian wanted to blame it all on the fuck-up of a show they were watching, on their less than charming companions, on the abundance of female appendages jiggling in his line of vision, on the sad framing of the other boys – Sebastian could not remember having ever been so painfully awkward, not even during his growth-spurt and early puberty. He wanted to get his bearings, talk his twitching cock into submission and get the fuck out of dodge right the hell _now_, so that later he could plan out all the ways he could mock Dave mercilessly for getting rock hard over a herd of raw, insipid twinks.

But he couldn't, could he?

He was pretty sure the boy would stand out even if he was surrounded by a flock of harp-playing, cloud-frolicking _angels_. And there, amidst those unfinished drafts of the human race? He was fucking _glowing_, and Sebastian wanted to kick himself for letting Dave be the first to notice him.

The type wasn't Sebastian's, not really, but he liked to think his horizons were pretty broad, even if Dave liked to call him "the pickiest asshole I've ever met, fucking hell, Bas, that's why you only get the lousiest lays". Which so totally was _not_ true; he did rank muscle tone and facial symmetry over such things like "a nice laugh" and "kind eyes" – those were Dave's fucking freaky turn-ons, not _his_. He didn't need his one-night stands to make polite conversation with, he needed them to fuck and leave. He had Dave to go to for body-warmth in cold nights, or whenever he was so worked up he needed to shout things through with someone.

But laugh and eyes aside, he could see that the boy fit Dave's type to a T. Sebastian himself was too sharp for Dave to bear it fulltime, too harsh all the time. Dave liked bite and passion, but he _craved_ sweetness, and a kind of neediness Sebastian would never be able to provide. Sebastian didn't _need_ people; _people_ needed Sebastian.

He could see why people could also need the boy, though.

His costume was not as tacky as the other dancers', somehow; it wasn't anywhere near subdued, but the color-scheme matched, for one, and it seemed artful, thought out. All the male dancers wore slightly see-through harem pants and sequin vests; but everything in _his_ costume reflected something else, something unique.

Something classy. Something authentic.

Sebastian had never been a fan of sequins, and the vest had far too many of those, but the pants were definitely suggestive. Combined with pale, nimble feet, they hinted at equally pale long, long legs, shapely, even. He could see glimpses of the boy's bare chest, shining in the soft lightning with a mouth-watering sheen of sweat.

Once in a while one of the male dancers would stomp his way into Sebastian's line of vision, hiding the boy, or a girl would get too close for comfort, mistaking Sebastian's focused gaze for interest in _her_; he felt like tearing through them with animalistic grunts, grabbing the boy by those gracefully undulating hips and pressing him hard against the back wall, his round peach of an ass pillowing Sebastian's leaking dick.

He did not want to look up; didn't want to follow the elegant line of that neck – a neck made to be kissed, and licked, and sucked, _marked_ – up to the defined jawline – he would bite along that sharp line, worrying the skin between his teeth until all you could see of the boy's jaw would be angry red bruises – up to the flushed, still slightly plump cheeks, licking across the stark cheekbones, looking straight into those wide, innocent eyes as he sucked the boy's red bottom lip into his mouth, making it swell with laps of his tongue and nips of his teeth, making the curve of his mouth a little dirty, a little _used_.

For all that he felt his whole body throb for the little angel's innocence, it was as if he couldn't wait to turn that same innocent into a debauched creature, wrecked and breathtaking, tangled in his sheets.

One quick look over to Dave's crotch told him his best friend would not need much convincing.


	3. Make A Drop

**A/N:** Sweet baby Jesus, somebody stop me. DROWNING IN PLOT.

* * *

Sebastian was going to _kill_ Dave.

No, really.

If he had to hear one more sonnet of praise to the wave-like grace of the boy's arm-swaying, or the teasing yet so innocent eye flutters, or the wonders of his fucking _belly-button_, Sebastian was going to grab Dave by the scruff of his neck and bury his dick so far into the guy's throat that it would be coming out of his ass before Sebastian even managed to choke him silent. The lyrical diatribe had gotten specific to the point of Dave spotting goddamned golden flecks in the boy's blue – no, green, no, gray, no really, _blue_ – eyes. Either Dave was some kind of super-sighted mutant or he was well on his way to getting stuffed in the loony house. Probably by Sebastian himself.

Not that he hadn't felt the familiar effects of a beautiful half-naked boy contorting _that_ body in unimaginable sinful curves while still managing to look the epitome of unblemished purity. But still, enough was enough.

It was all for the better that he hadn't told Dave the truth about where they were heading. As much as he loved his roomie, he was closely acquainted with the guy's sick obsession with baby-faced, feminized twinkle-toes, and this one was a perfect specimen. And yes, he _could_ admit to loving the only thing certain and dependable in his life for the last seven years, as he had never managed to grow into such a heartless bastard as to be as dismissive of Dave as he porbabbly should.

Sebastian grimaced involuntarily, thinking of what would have happened if he had left the whole thing Dave; he would have had to witness that dumb yet endearing fuck stomping over to Glinda, mumble something potentially offensive while trying to be charming, and then running back with his face hot enough for Sebastian to grill cheese wrapped mushrooms for supper. It was a wonder how much tail Dave got. He imagined it had something to do with the attempt at charm _actually_ working on over-sexed snow-white type twinks.

Nevertheless, if he were to tell David what he had secured for their _real_ entertainment, he knew the guy would have managed to pee his pants and come a bucket at the same time with all the excitement – and Sebastian had much better uses for that fucking humongous prize of a cock. Mainly watching Dave stick it balls-deep into a very graceful, very luscious ass.

Oh yeah. Had he mentioned virginal?

It was something he was still a bit skeptical about, to be honest, what with all the wiggling, and the grinding against pheromone charged air, and the fucking sultry glances from under mile long eyelashes – Sebastian wanted to run the tip of his finger over them, feel the tiny flutters, stroke them from root to tip ever so slowly –

He halted in his track, startling Dave. His friend frowned a clear "the fuck, man, move your ass" and shook his head at Sebastian's daft expression, pushing him forward with a large hand on the small of his back.

Sebastian complied, still in a daze.

_What in the fucking fuck of all fucked up fucks_.

Wasn't _one_ wannabe Shakespeare-in-love quite enough? At the rate he was going, the private party would be a hoot with the boy managing to laugh them both out of the room before Sebastian even got to appreciate the visual of him on his knees.

No, Sebastian would just have to keep his cool and enjoy the show of Dave hyperventilating when he got into the room and realized how young the night really was, and what were the perks of having a best friend with wonderful powers of persuasion.

He really hoped the boy was a virgin. Dave was the one with a thing for innocence and tower princesses, after all, although he figured they'd have to feel it to believe the reluctant assurance of the VP.

"Do you think that maybe – if we asked – do you think they would let me – us, would they let _us_ meet him?"

Sebastian snorted a Dave's transparent eagerness. How selfish, too.

"I don't know. They looked pretty fond of Pear Hips by the end. One of the consultants was panting for him like a fucking bitch." Sebastian cocked his eyebrows. "No wait, that was _you_."

Dave waved it off distractedly. His eyes were uncommonly bright and there were high spots of color on his cheeks. He was practically skipping down the imposing corridor, as overrun by restless energy as he was.

"He is – he was so – God, there are no words."

"Really? And to think you were so full of them just ten seconds ago."

"Shut up," said Dave good-naturedly.

Sebastian always found it amusing how good-natured Dave became whenever he had a hard-on.

"Even _you_ have to admit –"

"What, that compared to all the mountain trolls galumphing around him he was bearable to watch? Sure."

Dave gawked at him, almost tripping over his own feet.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me, he was –"

"A painfully unskilled belly-dancer? The possessor of a _very_ unimpressive package?" Sebastian smirked crudely. "_Jailbait_?"

Dave clenched is jaw, his brow furrowing comically as he thought out his counter-argument. Sebastian let him, waiting in patient silence as he led them –unbeknownst to Dave – to somewhere far more pleasant than the mansion's over crowded billiard room.

"Okay. First, what the hell would you know about belly-dancers?"

"Enough to know he isn't one."

Dave's eyebrows rose incredulously.

"My horizons have been pleasantly broadened over the years, Davey. I'm always open to new knowledge… and experiences."

His friend let out a shocked laugh.

"Yeah. Right. And what was that about his dick?"

"Those pants left little to the imagination."

"He could be tucking."

"Still. It's probably minuscule."

"Whatever. I wasn't thinking of –" he blushed. "That doesn't matter. I just want to see him again, I –"

"No, I get it. You weren't exactly thinking up any scenario where the size of _his_ dick would be a deciding factor, now, were you?"

Dave glared at him and stalked out ahead, his shoulders hunched forward. He made quite the handsome fuming bull impression, Sebastian mused.

He slowed his pace as he reached the corner where he had been told to turn to get to – to whatever it was that Dave was _not _going, since he had just passed the turn and was heading straight ahead.

A blinkered bull. Best cock in Sebastian's life, though, No one could have it all.

"Hey, Winnie! Get your tight end over here, and for fuck's sake look chirpy. I got a better attitude fucking a goddamned pineapple."

He saw Dave halt and turn back, eyeing him reproachfully all the while.

"Yeah, yeah, pup. Come to daddy."

Dave snorted, walking back to Sebastian obediently.

"Not into that, Bas." He laughed in spite of himself when Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows. "You're so fucked in the head."

"Must be why we get along so well."

"Sure, since you need half my IQ just for basic functions."

Sebastian pursed his lips but let it go, choosing instead to shoulder-check Dave into the wall and hold him there with his body. Dave opened his mouth, most likely to bitch out epically, but Sebastian lunged forward, angling his head sharply and thrusting his tongue into that soft wet heat.

Dave gasped and tried to shake him off, but then Sebastian started grinding up into him, slow and hard. Dave's eyes rolled back when Sebastian's stiff length dragged over his own, the friction of the fabric heating up their sensitive skin to an unbearable degree. His head hit the wall with a hard thud and his hands went to grab Sebastian's tight ass – but he was suddenly left standing cold and alone against the wall, his erection straining against the front of his pants, shameless and wanting. Nonetheless, his glare vanished as soon as he met Sebastian's eyes, darkened and narrowed into mere slits, his freckles standing out over reddened skin, his mouth spit-wet and bruised.

Sometimes he thought of taking Bas for himself.

Hiding him away in their house, locking them both in his bedroom, owning his best friend fully, saving _that_ look for Dave only. However, Sebastian was the very antithesis of monogamy. No matter how well they fit together, how good they were – and not just when sex was in the picture –, Sebastian was up for grabs, and Dave had better things to do than mope around picturing a different present and a better future.

It was a pity, though. It was as if Sebastian didn't even realize how awesome they went together, even if he _was _the best friend Dave could have ever asked for, and the best _lover_ (only they weren't, not really, not ever, and hadn't Dave had a blast that first week after that first night, watching his roommate's face grow paler and more horrified by the second at Dave's sickeningly sweet name-calling).

Dave pushed himself off the wall and punched Sebastian's shoulder a little harder than he'd meant to, judging by the other man's exaggerated wince.

"What was that for?"

"What was _that_ for? He's gonna take a good look at me and run the other way if I come at him like _this_," Dave gestured down to his crotch.

Sebastian licked his lips suggestively, and tilted his head. Dave backed away, arms raised.

"Don't even think about it, Bas."

Sebastian stalked forward, eyes flicking from Dave's face to his straining pants.

"Don't you come near me. _Slut._" Dave's lips twitched around the insult.

Sebastian paused and raised one eyebrow slowly.

"Am I the one barely keeping it in his pants at the prospect of rutting like a horny mutt all over Slutty White?"

He laughed when Dave pouted and gave him the finger. Then he took the lead again, winking at his sulking roommate over his shoulder.

"Come now, Grizzly. I promised you a night of untold pleasure, did I not?"

"Just wanna take him on a fucking date, Sebastian, for –"

"Jesus, what's got into you?" Sebastian shook his head. "What _is _he, your fucking soulmate?"

Dave scratched the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed by this out-of-the-blue pull he had felt towards the dancer.

"I just… look, don't you ever just want to buy some guy coffee, and take him out to a nice restaurant, and kiss him goodnight after a third date, and call him just after you left 'cause you can't stop thinking about his eyes, and call him in the morning to get breakfast and –" Dave stopped himself with a barked laugh when Sebastian's gagging became worrisome. He threw his arm around the slighter man's shoulders and squeezed, chuckling all the while.

"You big hairy fuck, don't you say those things to me, God, I almost spit out my fucking tonsils back there –"

"Sshh Bas, you know all you want is a real man who'll tell you how pretty you are every day of your happily married lives."

He ignored the sharp pain on his side after Sebastian's elbow dug into his ribs and let himself be dragged off to wherever it was that the VP is waiting or them.

Bas loved hearing about Dave's conquests, made him extra horny to picture all the things Dave did to Twink-of-the-Week, but he never wanted to hear about the other stuff. It wasn't that Bas was jealous, not really; it was just that he wasn't as into romance as Dave was, and the thought that Dave might actually enjoy staying up all night talking and trading lazy kisses lying on a blanket under the stars (and he _had _done it, to greater and lesser success) was physically revolting to him.

But the boy. Dave felt dizzy and breathless whenever he pictured the boy gliding over that stage, his body moving too fluidly to be human, to be anything but _ethereal_.

He wanted to fuck him, of course he did. Would have done it has soon as he saw the boy's dainty feet skipping up the three steps to the stage, would have thrown him down right there and then, those pale, fucking mile-long legs secure over his shoulders, those goddamn eyes wide open in shock and pleasure. Yes, Dave would make it so good for him, hear the lovely moans that beautiful throat could let out, make him scream out Dave's name until that was the first and last thing he could remember.

That wasn't the end of it, however. As he grabbed the edge of his seat to keep from jumping the boy, Dave had had to look around for a distraction; as soon as he'd laid eyes on the VP's table he had known he was a goner. There was no mistaking the looks those vipers were giving the dancers, and while most seemed focused on the girls, a good handful were hooked on the boy.

Dave's boy.

Because he was, he had to be, _would _be as soon as Dave could access his situation clearly and figure out a few details. He knew full well he had a white-knight syndrome, one Sebastian used masterfully against him whenever he had just the beginnings of a cold. He knew well enough he could order Dave around as much as he wished as long as he faked a weak voice and pathetic doe eyes.

Top it of with his obsession with distressed damsels (Bas often facepalmed his way into a headache whenever Dave took the time to explain him the intricacy of his issues) and he had had no fucking chance. He still didn't know what he would say to the boy when he saw him, or if he _would_ manage to say anything, but he was counting on Sebastian to back him up.

He could always count on Bas, after all.

"Here we are, Humpty."

Dave glanced at the very unimpressive door, one just like the other three or four they'd passed in this narrow, shadowy hallway. Sebastian huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I have to do _everything_."

Dave froze when his friend's hand went to the handle. No, this wasn't right, this door wasn't right, the hallway wasn't right; there was no way a snobbish prick like the VP would have wanted to meet them here. Dave knew he should have paid attention when Sebastian had gone to the guy. They had stood in the back for half an hour, discussing God knows what, but that fucking _boy_. The whole room could have been taken under siege for all Dave cared. As long as the boy was there, glancing his way one sweet moment or other, Dave was as good as dead to the rest of the world.

And then Sebastian had needed to use the restroom and apparently wanted Dave to wipe his dick off, or something – turned out he actually didn't, thank God. The dancers had been gone by then, so he had shrugged and complied, trusting he would have a chance to see the boy once again. If he had to tear through the whole fucking presumptuous mansion in his search, then so be it.

Now there they were, Sebastian's fingers on a non-descript handle, ready to turn it over, and Dave wanted to scream is own stupidity, because whatever was behind that door could never be the boy, the boy was probably on all fours on some sinfully luxurious bed being fucked into kingdom come and back, and Dave was sure none of those sniveling pathetic excuses for men would have the goddamn common courtesy to give him a reach-around.

"Bas, we should –"

Dave's mouth ran dry as soon as Sebastian threw the door open dramatically.

His first thought was that his roommate knew him far better than Dave ever gave him credit for.

The second was that he was going to _kill _Sebastian.


	4. Make You Scream

**A/N: **I honestly did not mean to stay away for so long, considering I have three ongoing WIPs right now. But RL has been handing it to me pretty hard, and time to write is in the highest demand these days. The next chapter is already written and edited, so expect only two/three days until my next update. So much love for all who have read and are still waiting for this, so much.

I swear the porn will come in one day.

* * *

Apparently, the one thing these bottom of the barrel lackeys managed to _not_ suck at was presentation. Seriously. Sebastian even managed to feel moved by such consideration.

His eyes landed directly on the bed, of course. Dave liked to mock his sharply attuned sixth sense for detection of the nearest available horizontal surface, but Sebastian always took it as the backhanded compliment it was meant to be. Such attention to _important_ details – and not to silver flecks in wide blue eyes and inner elbow rosiness and ass freckles and whatever else Dave had managed to catch on about the boy.

Sebastian had a fondness for beds. Not that he ever limited himself to them; more often than not he had to make do with _other_ surfaces – some times even vertical ones.

However, this bed. There was a lot to argue _for_ in concern to this bed. It was enormous, gigantic, monstrous, obscene – and oh, how Sebastian could already picture all the possibilities with that width and length. The headboard, all smooth wooden curves and discreet sturdiness; the reliefs and loops in the engravings where a tie or a scarf or even a thin rope could be easily wrapped around – that was a definite advantage in Sebastian's book.

It was the largest four-poster bed he had ever seen, rising tall on sturdy legs, with high lean columns in each corner; there were actual curtains, heavy and dark red, as sinful as the thick embroidered quilt spread over the mattress, and were those –

_Yes_, he almost salivated, black satin sheets, the kind that could easily send you to the hospital after a set of particularly enthusiastic acrobatics. He still could barely contain his hysterics whenever he happened to recall Dave's panicked expression as his knee slid out from under him, causing him to end up sprawled on the floor, blood red satin sheet twisted beautifully around his ankle. Sebastian had not been allowed to use those ever since.

But he imagined the boy sitting primly at the edge of the mattress would be enough to wipe the accident out of Dave's mind and make him quite eager to give slippery cloth another shot.

God, _the boy_.

He could hear Dave's breath picking up behind him, in tune with Sebastian's own heartbeat until they both sounded and probably looked like anthropomorphic racehorses. Because, screw the bed, screw the headboard carvings and the plush carpet under his feet – he could have the boy and a spot of dry, hard floor and be content for the rest of his life.

He kept looking at them with wide, uncertain blue eyes – or were they molten silver and stormy seas in the warm golden light of the few discreet light fixtures – and Sebastian felt at the same time rooted to the spot and dying to move forward, step by heavy wavering step until he dropped to his knees between the boys slightly parted thighs. He felt saliva pooling underneath his tongue; he swallowed convulsively as his famished eyes swept over the boy's bare chest.

Thank God someone had tipped him about the outrageously gaudy vest. And with a body that fucking _delicious_ it was no less than a sin to cover it up. His fingers twitched reflexively as the boy shivered, the mouthwatering dark pink flesh of his small nipples hardening and puckering under his eager attention. He wanted only to lay the boy back down, all of him splayed on the bed, and run just the tips of his fingers over that milky skin, the strawberries and cream of his inner elbows and armpits, the shadowy dips of his collarbones, the subtle swell of his Adam's apple.

Sebastian took one step forward even as Dave growled lowly behind him. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before shrugging; his bestie was a fucking grown men and if he wanted first dibs then he should have made his move while Sebastian was still struck with mind-numbing blinding desire.

He dragged his feet over to the edge of the bed, too many brain cells working on stretching the muscles of his face into an expressionless mask to get some attention to his lower limbs functions. The boy blinked up at him curiously when Sebastian's right knee bumped softly against the mattress. He lifted one thankfully steady hand and let it trail over the boy's bare forearm, the damp pads of his fingers catching lightly on the warm, tender skin. The boy's eyelashes fluttered as he let out a shaky sigh, tempting pink tongue coming out to moisten his trembling lips.

_Virgin_.

Well, maybe not. Damn good actor, anyway.

Sebastian smirked, less shaken now that he had assured himself of the tangibility of the boy. He grasped the round, lovely shoulder firmly, feeling lean muscle twisting and shifting beneath his hand. His fingertips stroked a gentle yet determined path up the fragile curve of that pale collarbone, pressing his thumb teasingly into the smooth hollow of his neck. The boy gasped and coughed beneath him, his hypnotic eyes fluttering closed in surrender. Sebastian bit his lip and palmed the boys throat experimentally, eyes narrowing in delighted triumph when the boy leaned into the touch with a sweet mewl, button nose twitching involuntarily. He resisted increasing the pressure around the frail windpipe and cradled the boy's surprisingly defined jaw in his palm; his thumb caught on the boy's plump bottom lip and pressed in deeper, feeling the damp rosy flesh give under the pressure. He let his other fingers splay over the side of the boy's long neck.

Then he gripped hard under the boy's chin and tugged his head up, shocked blue eyes flying open to meet his.

"Look at you," Sebastian murmured. He thought he heard Dave cursing lowly in the background. "And what do they call you, gorgeous?"

The boy glanced at him fearfully under dampening eyelashes; his lips parted but no sound came out.

"Not a test, sweetheart. Let me hear that pretty voice."

The boy shook his head as much as he could, not enough to pull away from Sebastian's grasp, but intelligibly enough so that Sebastian could understand him.

"_Fuck_," he growled, absently swiping his thumb over the boy's sharp cheekbone.

"What?" croaked Dave, suddenly much closer than Sebastian remembered him being. He scowled down at the carpeted floor and shook his head.

"Read about it. Didn't think they –" He gave a hollow chuckle and brought one knee up onto the bed, using his grip on the boy's jaw to pull him closer so that they were face to face. "Guess we'll just have to fix it, won't we angel?"

"You and your fucking pet names," grumbled Dave, shoving playfully at Sebastian's shoulder. He snatched his hand back immediately when the boy's eyes settled on him, narrowed in annoyance and displeasure. Dave cleared his throat and drew back slightly, trying to make himself as small and inoffensive as he could.

"Well, he is. Just look at him," said Sebastian, smirking and tilting his head when the boy nuzzled affectionately into his broad palm. He blushed when he felt Sebastian's intent gaze on him, but gave him a small pleased smile, lowering his burning eyes.

"Looks like I got myself a new kitty, doesn't it? Wonder if he's that flexible too," mused Sebastian, chuckling when both the boy's smile and his blush grew in an equal manner.

Dave shifted awkwardly, wincing when the boy's leveled glared settled on him again, just as if he were a particularly large and disgusting pus-oozing insect, buzzing insistently around the cozy little thing he and Sebastian had got going in there. He wanted desperately to just reach out and feel the softness of that pale skin under his fingers, caress him as lovingly as he dared to, maybe even steal a kiss or two, press his parched lips to the corner of that sweet mouth. His hand twitched and moved of its own volition, but the boy was quick to express his revulsion, scooting back as swiftly as he could while still remaining just inches away from Sebastian's body.

Sebastian laughed, the fucking asshole, but Dave could barely hear it over the throbbing of blood in his ears, his face congesting with humiliation, his heart seemingly folding into itself to escape the harsh sting of rejection.

"Not very taken by you, is he? Don't worry, pet, he's all bark and no bite – unless you want him to, that is." He huffed out another laugh when the boy's forehead scrunched up in distaste at the thought of having Dave's mouth anywhere near his lofty self. "And he's not even that much 'bark' now, is he? Cat got your tongue Davey?"

"Fuck off," Dave mumbled dejectedly, giving one last hopeless look at the boy. Those steely eyes looked him over condescendingly, one beautiful eyebrow raised disapprovingly; then he turned back to Sebastian, hard silver softening into a bluish gray as he batted his eyelashes coyly. Dave took the phantom punch to his gut with no more than a grimace and stepped back, leaning against the side of the headboard before his unsteady feet caused him to make an even bigger fool of himself. As soon as he got himself together he'd be out of there, away from the tempting bed and the suffocating sweet-smelling air of that fucking brothel hole. He would barge into the first dingy bar he found and plaster his fat ass on a stool until he managed to pass out in a drunken stupor.

God, he hadn't felt this insecure and unworthy since fucking _high school_, what was wrong with him. So Mr. Ice Bitch liked pretty dudes like Sebastian. No big deal, he had been blown off before. Hazards of the job and the like. No one had told him to go after the sharp-tongued, holier-than-thou twinks, but there was nothing he could do, really. As sad and shallow as it was, he had a type and knew it well. A fucking obscenely well-paying job that got him nice clothes and an even nicer car was as good a calling card as any. That combined with his granted above-average kissing skills didn't often let him return to his even nicer apartment unaccompanied.

But fuck, this boy. He had never wanted anyone else as badly, as desperately as he did now, and he couldn't get a fucking _break_.

He could feel the faint marks from where he had wiped his sweaty hands on his light grey suit, the disarray of his tie knot, the fit of the suit that could never be as good as Sebastian's since Sebastian actually had a fucking waistline so he looked awesome in _anything_. He wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand, feeling exactly like the disgusting fuck the boy had dismissed him as.

He glared at the thoroughly polished top of his shoes, buried his hands in his pants pockets and steeled himself for kicking Bas goodbye.

Then the almost forgotten thought flickered back to life in his mind.

"Bas?"

"Yeah?" grunted Sebastian distractedly, not tearing his eyes away from where his index and middle finger were drawing tight circles around the boy's hardened nipples. Dave swallowed the sudden flood of saliva at the sight of the sweet rosy flesh puckering eagerly under Sebastian's ministrations. The boy's flush ran from the roots of his hair to his navel, with darker patches over his cheeks and ears; his skin was starting to shine with fresh sweat, damp and lovely and so fucking delicious on his tongue – Dave could almost taste him.

He had one hand grasping at the duvet, white-knuckles stark against the blood red of the fabric; the other one was poised over Sebastian's bicep, wavering and hesitant, fingers obviously desperate to dig into the solid flesh.

They made the most gorgeous picture, the boy a shaking hot mess from head to toe, nearly debauched and lovelier than ever, and Sebastian as collected as he always was, but with darkening eyes burning away on his intent face.

"What d'you mean by –" Dave licked his lips, blinking furiously when the boy keened high in his throat, throwing his head back, unseeing eyes fixed on the darkened ceiling. His chest was heaving with drawn-out breaths. Dave's vision wavered out of focus when he noticed what had caused the boy's reaction; Sebastian had leaned down, casual and self-assured, and had taken the boy's right nipple between his teeth, nibbling at it lightly while his fingers kept twisting and pulling at the other. The flesh was well past pink now; it was an angry, abused red, pulsing almost visibly. The boy looked thoroughly used, panting harshly every time Sebastian's mouth and fingers grazed him from a new angle.

"What –" A moan, high and shocked but eager, still. "Bas, what –"

"Jesus, Dave, spit it out already. Kind of in the middle of something over here," snapped Sebastian, mouth glistening wet with spit after licking a stripe up the boy's chest. Dave wanted to bite into his tongue, lick Bastian's lips until he could get a hint of the boy's taste. He shook his head, shaking off the haze out of his thoughts.

"What did you read about? What did they – who did –"

Sebastian sighed in annoyance and sat back on his knees, patting the boy's cheek reassuringly when he sagged forward, searching blindly for Sebastian's touch.

"_They_. Those fucking _parasites_ and – and Hayes too, I guess," he conceded, rubbing his fingers playfully over the boy's lips, grinning when his mouth gaped open invitingly. "It's one of the 'rules'."

Dave looked away from the enthralled pair, yearning to be either in that bed with the boy hot and willing in his arms or fucking anywhere _else_.

"What rules?"

"It wouldn't kill you to do a little bit of research before a deal, you know?" drawled Sebastian without an once of heat, fully entertained as he was by the boy lapping at his fingers with hungry, kittenish licks. "The fucking secret rules for their fucking secret club with its fucking secret little rituals, that's what they are. Of course everyone who matters knows about them, and also a lot of those that couldn't care less about what spoiled limp-dicked middle-age fuckwads get up to during their recess time." Sebastian snorted, rubbing the pads of his fingers over the satiny wetness of the boy's tongue. "Ackerman lent me the cliff notes version. Hayes might have been a tough son of a bitch when it came to business, but he was what some would call a lawful man." He rolled his eyes. "That is, among other things, he made sure to only fuck his little pretties when they were off age."

Dave's throat closed up with a distressed sound, and his incredulity and disgust must have showed bright and clear in his face; Sebastian gave him a pointed look and turned to the boy again.

"I said lawful, not moral," he whispered, stroking a rebel stray of hair away from the boy's eyes. "Anyway. One of the rules was, just listen to this, one of the rules was that the kids they took in couldn't talk until their official _deflowering_."

There was fog in Dave's vision again, but this time it had the least possible to do with desire.

"What –"

"Not a word out of those pretty little mouths." Sebastian shrugged with such an over-the-top nonchalance that even at his present state Dave could tell was it was fake. "To break them down, I guess. Make them tame, pliant, _obedient_. How the fuck should I know?" Bas looked down at the boy's mouth, wet and plump and still open from his fingers. "Guess we'll get that out of the way pretty quick tonight, won't we sweetheart?"

The boy nodded eagerly, grinning brightly up at Sebastian, even as his faded blush grew hotter on his cheeks. Sebastian's laugh had the slightest twinge of fondness to it; Dave could only thank him for it. He didn't think his sanity could take anything else.

"Sadistic fucks," he mumbled, voice rough and foreign to his own ears.

Sebastian's eyes snapped back to him, cold and rational, evaluating. Then he scooted back, ignoring the boy's questioning whimper, and patted the spot he had just vacated.

"Here, boy," he told Dave, smiling ever so slightly. Dave didn't even have the energy to flip him off; he just rolled his eyes and turned his back to them, steeling himself to walk out of this fucked-up stop of that night's endless ride of funnies.

Sebastian frowned and pushed himself up from the bed, waving off the boy's distressed sounds. He skipped around Dave's sagging form and started pushing him backwards, smirking victoriously when the other man offered him no more than the standard token of resistance. He steadied Dave when the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and helped him down next to the scowling boy. He shook his finger crossly at the petulant little heathen.

"None of that now, kitty. Claws in."

The boy gave him a forlorn pout and edged away from Dave, who just sat there, staring at his hands.

"Just wanna go home, Bas. C'mon."

"No," Sebastian growled, startling the other two. "Fuck you. I paid good money for this for _you_, so I'd appreciate if you'd stop whining like a little bitch and be properly _thankful_."

Dave's alarmingly wide eyes were fixed on him now, and his eyebrows were drawn together, creasing his forehead to comic levels. A watery sniff caught their attention before Dave could even utter one word. The boy was staring fixedly at Sebastian, eyes bright with unshed tears, splotches of red blooming on his cheeks; he was the perfect hear-breaking image of betrayal.

Sebastian's scoff made Dave cringe at its obvious artificiality. The boy couldn't hear it, of course; one tear jumped and slid down the smooth plane of his face, soon followed by another. And another.

"_Sebastian_."

"What? It's the truth." Sebastian raised one eyebrow at the boy's silent weeping. "Don't know what's got him so worked up. What, did he really think they'd lend him to us for free?" He snorted, falling to his knees in that particularly graceful way Dave had never really mastered. He hooked two fingers under the boy's chin and tilted his face up, frowning at the blotchy wet mess the boy's face had turned into. "Not like you're just some cheap used toy, angel. Pretty expensive plaything, but anything to get Dave going around smiling at random pigeons and coffee pots for a few weeks, don't you think?" He jerked his hand away when the boy started sobbing brokenly.

"Get the fuck away from him, Sebastian. And for God's sake, shut your fucking idiot mouth," Dave snarled. He grimaced when the boy shot him a terrified look, his bottom lip trembling, announcing a fresh teary onslaught.

Sebastian smirked and stood up quickly, backing away with raised hands.

"He's getting all growly and possessive already, look at that. You got him going like I haven't seen in a really long time, sweetling."

Dave wanted to fucking _strangle_ him. Dig his fingers into his throat, crush his windpipe and leave him all purple and swollen around the edges. He wanted to shove Sebastian out of a window.

He wanted to – he wanted to plead with Bastian to stop before he crashed, before he got to that point when he could no longer get a hold of himself, when biting, stinging words just poured out of his mouth unchecked.

If Bas would just take a step back and _look_ at Dave, look at the boy, look at himself, he'd see what he was doing, how he was fucking everything up, but he wouldn't because Bas was Bas, and it was only ever by noon that Bas usually regretted whatever garbage he spewed out at midnight.

Dave took a deep breath and made to get up again, hissing in pain and frustration when Sebastian sneaked up on him a dropped his bony knee right on the top of Dave's thigh.

"Stay put, cub. Let Daddy handle the mess."


	5. Make It Better

**A/N: **There we go! Things are about to get interesting real soon.

* * *

Dave eyed the boy sheepishly, his fingertips itching to reach out and wipe away the remnants of tears on that fucking unearthly face. But he was cringing visibly under Dave's gaze, pulling his legs up onto the bed and clutching at his knees in a white-knuckled grip. Sebastian tutted at this reprovingly and sat down behind the boy, his hands settling on the surprisingly broad but still somehow frail-looking shoulders. His fingers worked gently at the tension there, and the boy uncoiled into his touch, melting back into Sebastian's body. Dave wanted to warn him, yell out a reminder of those tear tracks still fresh and stinging on the boy's face.

As if struck-dumb, he could only watch the train wreck.

"That's it, beautiful, easy now. We're all here to have fun, right?" The boy tensed slightly under his hands, giving Dave a sideways look. Sebastian laughed, but there was an edge to it. His fingers dug in deeper, forcing a soft whine out of the boy. "Now, see, Davey's a really good friend of mine. And it so happens that he's taken quite a shine to you. You should have seen him watching you on that stage. I'll swear there must have been quite the puddle of drool on that table after we left. Not to talk about… _other_ fluids," he purred into the boy's ear, making him shiver despite the disgust he obviously still felt for David.

Dave looked down at his hands again and sighed. Seemed like he would have to see this night through, after all. Then they were going back home and he was finally getting a lock installed on his bedroom door.

He glanced up fleetingly to find Sebastian's cunning eyes fixed on him again. And suddenly, out of nowhere – but he should have fucking seen it coming, it was _Bas_, and Dave hated him, he was sure of it – he had an armful of warm wriggling boy.

He honestly did not mean to get rock hard that fast, or even at all. He was distraught and depressed and he only wanted to go home and sleep his approaching headache away, but _God,_ he smelled _good_. Felt better than Dave had imagined, looked better than he had pictured it, fitting so _right_ in the circle of his arms. And then the boy looked up, eyes full of hellfire and vengeance, and just a hint of fucking _terror_ in them, and Dave couldn't get away fast enough. They scurried away from each other in a move that ought to be comical to any outsider.

"The fuck are you two playing at, seriously, do I have to do _everything_ here," muttered Sebastian, grabbing the boy's arm forcefully and shoving him into Dave again.

Dave caught him in time to keep him from sliding off the bed in his urge to get away, and held him at arm's length. When the boy scowled, he looked away, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. God, he hadn't done a thing to him, not a fucking thing, it was not his fault that he wanted so much, too much, and couldn't keep it from showing clear on his face.

He would murder for just one look that wasn't dripping with revulsion, submit willingly to the most creative use of torturing devices just for a chance to touch that flawless skin. His eyes snapped to his hands, gripping the boy's arms a little too strongly, and he suddenly realized that he was doing just that, _touching_, but it was wrong, so wrong.

He couldn't even let himself enjoy it because skin that pale must bruise like nobody's business and the boy would go to sleep that night with Sebastian's honeyed insults in his ears and Dave's handprint like a fire brand on his arms. A shock ran through his spine and his cock twitched painfully at the thought of branding this boy, marking him as Dave's and only Dave's, and now he wanted to strangle _himself_.

"What – Dave!"

He blinked and looked away from where his fingers seemed unable to detach from the boy's skin and into Sebastian's exasperated face.

"Do I _need _to teach you everything all over again? Get a move on, will you?"

"Fuck off, Smythe," he hissed back with all the venom he could manage and released the boy slowly, reluctantly. The boy didn't move away immediately, looking shaken and a little shell-shocked. His eyes looked lovelier even, wide and confused, and Dave should really slap himself right now.

"You – you can go. If you want to." He cut of Sebastian's protest with a swift kick to the guy's kneecap. "Or you can stay here with him and I'll go away. But he's not as nice as you think he is." The boy's eyes stayed fixed on his face almost unblinkingly. "He's not – he's not gonna hurt you or anything, but he can be – you know." He offered the boy a tiny smile that wasn't corresponded in the slightest. "And if this is really your first time –" The boy drew himself up as if offended by Dave's words, and his smile turned into a full-blown grin, immediately checked by the boy's infernal eyebrow. "Well. You should have better. Not that he isn't passable in the sack and all," this time Sebastian kicked _him_, but Dave's expression never faltered, "but you should have – you should have nice things. Like candles, and flowers, and mood music and shit. Not just some douche bragging over how much he spent to get slobber all over you."

He glanced at the boy's face nervously. Those unnervingly blue eyes were staring back, fathomless. Dave sighed and started to get up when a small warm hand pressed gently against his forearm, over the jacket he hadn't had the presence of mind to take off yet. He turned back; the boy was tilting his head wonderingly, one eyebrow still raised, but softer now, less intimidating. He heard Sebastian huff and mutter crossly on the other side of the bed, but his vision had by then narrowed completely to the boy's tentative eyes and the boy's long fingers grasping the fabric of his jacket.

"For fuck's sake," Sebastian grunted, and pushed the boy forward again, effectively landing him fully on Dave's lap. The boy looked definitely disgruntled at being manhandled so unceremoniously one too many times that night, but he didn't immediately pull away. The tiniest blossom of hope fluttered and bloomed at the bottom of Dave's stomach.

"Do you want to go?" he whispered, grazing the back of the boy's hand with his knuckles. The hand that was still griping determinately at his arm.

The boy opened his mouth then closed it again, looking frustrated. He shook his head once, slowly. Dave gulped, throat drying up quickly.

"Do you want _me_ to go?" he almost didn't ask, because he was so sure of the answer – only the boy squeezed his arm gently and he dared to not be so sure anymore.

The boy's eyes were bluer and clearer than ever.

"Do you – would you –" Dave scrunched up his nose and shook his head, letting out a choked laugh. "God, I'm starting to sound like _him_ now."

The boy hummed questioningly, shifting his limbs so that he could settle more comfortably on Dave's lap. He tries to reign his thundering heart in at that; the boy was just taking whatever power he could from the situation, fed up at Sebastian push and pull as he must be.

"In – in my head. I sound like him."

The boy hummed again, this time inconsequently, and his fingers trailed gently down Dave's arm until they were clutching at the hem of his sleeve. Dave took a deep breath.

"Would you let me – can I kiss you?"

* * *

**2nd A/N:** Just to check with you guys. I've got three 'combinations' for Kurt's genitals (weirdest thing I've ever written): either I make it only vagina+clit, vagina+penis (no clitoris, with internal balls) or vagina+clit+penis (w/internal balls). The last one might be a little to hard to suspend your desbelief on, but either is fine by me. I already started writing penis+vagina, but if it you'd much rather any of the others, hit me up.


	6. Problem Solved, Dissolved

**A/N: **So, we reached a standstill over Kurt's pacakage. Between here, LJ and Tumblr, I got the same number of votes for vagclit and vagpen (surreal, but I knew what I was getting into when I started this, I did, I did). I'm really sorry if someone feels cheated after this chapter, but since there was a draw, I went with what I'd already written. I hope it doesn't turn anyone off the story._  
_

* * *

_"Would you let me – can I kiss you?"_

"Wait, don't – " he hurried to rephrase when the boy's eyes locked in on his face, shocked and a little outraged. And, what was worse, his fingers had released Dave's sleeve completely.

"It's not – no, look, forget about it, okay, I'm sorry, it was just a stupid fucking idea, you know, happens to stupid fucking people, I –"

His rambling came to an abrupt stop – there was suddenly a _finger_ on his lips, a long, pale finger coaching him into silence. The boy's eyes glinted up at him playfully, and the corners of that wide pink mouth curved up in the slightest hint of a smile.

He felt more than saw Sebastian flopping down onto the bed on his stomach, watching them curiously. Then the boy sucked that plump, delicious-looking bottom lip into his mouth, and Dave's vision narrowed again; he whimpered quietly against the finger shushing him. The boy beamed at him, amusement clear in every line of his face; Dave couldn't help but grin back as brilliantly and goofily as he managed.

"Get _on_ with it," drawled Sebastian, now leaning half on his side with his chin in his hand. The boy's head snapped back to favor him with a withering glare. It might have been that Dave's eyes were unfairly biased, but he was sure Sebastian was shrinking back a little under it. He stayed quiet anyway, after.

The boy turned back to him and cocked his head to the side, swaying back and forth on Dave's lap. Dave wanted to tell him that that wasn't the most brilliant of ideas considering the present state of the _situation_ in his slacks, but he also really didn't want to ruin his fun. The boy tuttted and hummed, pondering Dave from all angles. Then the finger was gone from his lips and Dave had no time to protest before the boy was holding it up between the both of them, his expression undecipherable.

"What –" Dave starts, but the boy just waved his finger to get his attention. Then he pointed to his own mouth, then to Dave's mouth, and waved the finger again emphatically. Dave swallowed once, twice, but it didn't seem to dispel his nerves in any way.

"One – one kiss?" he tried.

One corner of that tempting mouth lifted in a half-smile. The boy nodded once and lifted his other hand level with their faces, joined his thumb and his forefinger then detached them with just a hair's breadth of space between them.

"One really tiny kiss?" Dave suggested with a grin, because really, fucking _adorable_.

The boy nodded again, enthusiastically, seeming pretty pleased with himself.

"Me or – or Sebastian?" Dave asked, already feeling like a tool, but he _needed_ to make sure.

The boy lifted his eyebrows haughtily and rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug as if to say "I could honestly care less, you brutes are all the same to me", and Dave had to dig his fingernails into his palm to keep from planting one on him _right the hell now_.

He steeled himself and leaned forward slowly, watching the boy's face anxiously for any flicker of doubt. The boy looked back at him placidly, seemingly resigned with the inevitability of being lusted after by half-witted bipolar men.

Dave's eyes lowered to those tightly pursed lips, grown white under the pressure. He almost balked at the boy's obvious unwillingness at being kissed – no, not just being kissed, but kissed by _Dave_. But the boy was still on his lap, looking like he didn't mind it so much. And he had given Dave this chance, so Dave wasn't about to keep up his gentlemanly efforts considering the boy was – had been – attracted to Sebastian and Sebastian alone, and there was no way Dave could turn the tide by now. He had been granted a reprieve – _one really tiny kiss –_ and he'd be damned if he was going to leave this room without making good on that offer.

He closed his eyes ignoring the boy's own wide gaze and tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips softly to the boy's mouth. And then his _lips _were _burning_. He could feel the heat flashing from that single point of contact to the back of his neck, sweeping down his spine and coiling tightly around the base, turning his whole body into a livewire.

_One really tiny kiss_.

He was a lucky son of a bitch for never ever getting the chance of fucking this boy. As things stood right now, he'd be well into cardiac arrest by the time he managed to rub one off between those lovely supple thighs.

Then, as if aware of Dave's distress, the boy's mouth opened in a small gasp; his lips grew soft and pliant under Dave's, letting their mouths mold together intimately. The round tip of his nose brushed over Dave's cheekbone, so softly that it felt sweet and familiar and everything the situation was definitely not. It hit him like an ice fist to his lungs, and he had to draw back, breathless , already growing sick at the loss of contact.

He struggled to look back at the boy. The sight had that fist twisting slowly just under his heart, stretching its frozen fingers cruelly. The innuendo escaped him completely, but he couldn't be blamed since the boy's lips were still slightly puckered, a little redder than he remembered them being.

Then those eyes fluttered open; the blue was shocked and bright. Maybe it was merely the muted lighting, but the pupils looked larger now, just like they had after Sebastian was done playing with him. He blinked up at Dave hazily; his lids were heavy with something Dave didn't quite understand, didn't really want to..

The boy's eyes were clearing up, but they were still fixed on Dave's lips. His own mouth dropped open and a sound came out, small and pained and stunned, and Dave just wanted to kiss him over and over again, drown those sounds with his own mouth.

He bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste the coppery tang that kept him grounded. When the tip of the boy's own tongue slipped out to lick at his own swollen lips sheepishly – tasting Dave on them – Dave shivered, trying and failing to be discreet while pressing the heel of his palm to his crotch.

The boy stared at him determinately as he brought two fingers up.

"What? Baby, you –" he had to stop speaking because the boy had suddenly drawn in a harsh breath, looking much more affected than he had when Sebastian was carelessly throwing around endearments. "You – I don't –"

The boy smiled sweetly and tapped Dave's lips with those fingers once, twice, lingering there for a beat longer than necessary. The he touched them to his own mouth.

"One – one more? A second kiss?" tried Dave, barely keeping himself from floating away with the sudden burst of euphoria.

The boy nodded coyly and looked down. His cheeks were aflame.

"Tiny? Really tiny?"

Again the thumb and forefinger, although this time much wider apart. Dave felt like skipping butt-naked through a field of fucking _daisies_ with how elated he was right then.

"You sure?" he asked teasingly, just because he _could_.

The boy huffed and turned up his nose, but Dave had had enough of silly mind-games. He cupped the boy's smooth cheek and felt it burning into his palm, red-hot and clammy. Then he brushed their mouths together, cautiously at first. Dave breathed in shallowly and caught a sudden whiff of fresh sweat and soap and _boy_ that was so nearly _man_ it made him go weak all over. As if on cue, his mouth picked up the pace, turning the kiss into a frenzied attack.

The boy resisted him at first, possibly more out of hesitance than actual reluctance, but soon enough he was caving under Dave's mouth, making these soft plaintive noises that kept getting lost in the wet heat of their lips. One of those delicate hands came to rest at the back of Dave's hand, blissfully cool against the feverish skin there.

David almost lost it at that.

He groaned and sucked the boy's bottom lip into his mouth, worried it between his teeth, lapped at it lovingly before releasing it, swollen and glistening with his own spit.

Marked.

The boy's hand tightened at the back of his neck; Dave licked at the corner of his mouth and half expected him to pull back entirely – they had gone far beyond tiny-but-not-_so_-tiny. However, he must have been doing something right – he thought he was, since it felt so fucking _glorious_ – because the boy surged into his mouth mewling and whimpering like he was in fucking _heat_, seized up in his arms and wrapped his long long legs around Dave's waist, his crotch pressed snug right into the buckle of Dave's belt.

He frowned into the kiss. His hand hovered hesitantly at the small of the boy's back, thinking of shifting him around a bit so that he could – there should be –

The boy shuddered and melted into Dave's half-embrace and suddenly he _could_ feel it. It was small, just as Sebastian had predicted, but even if it should turn Dave off – he appreciated a decently sized cock just as much as the next gay man – it really didn't.

It really fucking _didn't._

He wanted to see it, hold it between his fingers, stroke it slowly to hardness, suck it between his lips, mouth the whole length and taste him _there_ over and over again until he stopped feeling so fucking hungry for this boy.

He thrust up; the boy whined, high and breathless, and broke the kiss, panting – and that was when Dave's reason finally snapped back into place. He pulled back, his hand sliding down the boy's neck and smearing the few drops of sweat on his heaving chest before dropping to his still clothed thigh.

"Sorry," Dave whispered roughly, looking away.

Something tugged on his sleeve and he glanced down surprised; the boy's fingers were curled around one of his plain silver cufflinks; his other hand came up to rest on Dave's chest. He started pulling at the jacket as if it had mortally offended him in some other life. Dave let himself be undressed without a word of protest, dumbstruck by the eagerness of the boy's movements.

"Baby?"

He shook his head and twisted his upper body away from Dave in order to lay the jacket and tie neatly on the other side of the bed. His elbow barely missed Sebastian, who was lying much closer to them than Dave remembered. His hand was still propped up on his chin, and he was watching them intently as if they were the fascinating finale episode of his favorite soap opera.

The boy seemed to take no particular notice of the other man aside from a long-suffering eye roll when Sebastian leered at him. He turned back to Dave with a shy smile, giving him a pleased once over. Dave felt inordinately glad for having donned one of his best shirts, one of those that actually fit him right, without buttons ready to burst out of their buttonholes as the fabric stretched over his stomach. Sebastian always bitched incessantly over why couldn't Dave just buy shirts his own size, it was a perfectly good, healthy size for fuck's sake, and if he wanted to hear someone swear at their bathroom scale at fucking three in the goddamn morning he'd just have moved in with his sister.

At the moment, Dave couldn't really muster the arguments to contradict him.

"Yeah, I guess it seems fairer this way," Dave admitted, chuckling while he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and popped open one more button on his collar. The boy licked his lips, eyes heavy and dark as he stared unabashedly at the newly uncovered skin. Dave swallowed and brushed his knuckles down the boy's sternum, holding his breath when he arched into the touch, miles of pale smooth bare skin presenting itself for Dave's enjoyment.

"Jesus," he muttered under his breath. The boy arched one amused eyebrow at him. Then he held up three fingers.

"Fuck, baby," gasped Dave, torn between laughing himself silly and just pushing the boy down onto the bed and gobbling him up.

The boy smiled cheekily and joined his hands as if preparing to say his nightly prayer, then slowly pulled them apart, glancing at Dave heatedly from beneath lowered eyelashes all the while. Soon the space between his hands was wider than the width of Dave's shoulders; he grabbed them, snickering, and planted a kiss on each palm. The boy squirmed, looking up at him expectantly.

"Not so tiny, uh?"

The boy shrugged and then something wonderful flashed across his face just before he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and pulling him down to meet his open, eager mouth.


End file.
